My Fighter
by christian95
Summary: Summary:: as Calhoun and Felix go through a heart wrenching divorce, One night Calhoun finds herself not wanting to go home a series of events lead to Calhoun deciding with no where else to turn, she goes to Sugar Rush to see her old friend Vanellope but what happens when friendship turns into romance? Calhoun x Vanellope, Femslash. I suck at summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is a Calhoun x Vanellope story that basically came out of the blue like really random out of the blue I basically just decided to write it out of well love for Wreck It Ralph****,**** and plus I figured it was something new and unexplored plus It is always best to explore new horizons. I mean I could see this being another one of my ships anyways I know people will probably, flame me for this. Which I really wish wouldn't happen but I guess if it must, then please be gentle and descript , about it anyways yackity, yack, yack, it's story time so I hope you all….**

**~enjoy~ **

**:::Game Central Station-4:45 in the afternoon…..:::**

_[Here I sit on one of the benches in Game Central Station__,__ Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun doesn't want to go home…..it's damn near embarrassing like a child not wanting to go home yet, then again when your home is an army naval base that is under constant threat of attack, you probably wouldn't want to go home either…and then there is my old home…Fix It Felix, Jr. I really do wish things between me and Felix worked I mean it worked for a time and then all of a suddenly it all just stopped and just like that we had grown apart, and then after months of unhappiness we finally ended our marriage I can still remember everyone else's shock and surprise they all thought me and Felix would be together forever but honestly, there were signs it just seems everyone was too blind to notice, oh well it really doesn't matter anyways. The whole thing is said and done with maybe I should go to Tappers like all the other schmuck, in this place I could go visit other games, but then again that would cause more trouble than it's worth. Hell really I don't have anywhere else to go, I am basically a lone wolf in a huge pack but that's not really something to worry about. Hell I am Sergeant, Tamora Jean Calhoun I never worry I barely do any of that crap but sometimes, you just can't help but feel a little lonely at times….] thinks Calhoun to herself as she sits on the bench with her head bowed__._

"_What the hell, I guess I will go to Tappers, maybe a good hard drink is all I need__.__" thinks Calhoun to herself as she gets off the __bench and walks to Tappers._

Calhoun walks a couple of steps before finally entering Tappers, strolling through the bar and taking a seat in one of the bar stools.

"What can I get for you ma'am." says Tapper as he approaches Calhoun.

"Give me the stiffest hardest drink, you have." says Calhoun calmly with a sad undertone to her voice.

"Rough time on the home front." asks Tapper curiously as he pours Calhoun, her drink and then begins wiping off the bar.

"What makes you say that." asks Calhoun slightly curiously as she takes a gulp from her drink.

"People come to bars for only two reasons, one to drowned their sorrows, two to celebrate, and honestly ma'am you don't look like you're in much of a celebratory mood." says Tapper as he continues to wipe down the bar.

"Wise words, you've got there barkeep." says Calhoun stoically as she takes another gulp of her drink.

"After thirty two years, you start to pick up on these things." says Tapper calmly as he still continues to wipe off the bar.

"Thirty two years, your about as old as Fix It Felix Jr" says Calhoun with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"We are precisely one year apart in terms of age. Honestly if you want to tell me your troubles, then you can, because after thirty two years I've already seen it all, heard it all and damn near done it all there isn't anything that would shock me at this point" says Tapper stoically as he stops wiping down the bar to listen.

"Eh, it's nothing serious; just don't feel like going home to be honest, when your home is an army naval base that's under constant threat of attack, you probably wouldn't want to go home either." says Calhoun nonchalantly as she takes yet another drink of her alcohol.

"Huh, I can see your point there, a bar isn't particularly comforting either, especially when it's the only bar in the game. And everybody comes to you, point is it's our game our home and no one can take that away from us." says Tapper as he picks up a glass and begins shining it.

"True enough barkeep, but still can't help but want to find a place to go, and get away for a while, that and with all the crap, that's been going down in the last month. I just need a good hard stiff drink and some time to think and get away from everything if not for just a little while." says Calhoun calmly as she takes it another drink of her alcohol.

"Yeah true enough my best advice would be that you go ahead, and live it up for the night and not worry about the problems or the consequences later. Just live tonight don't let the whole world get you down, just live for the moment and to hell with the world." says Tapper in a serious manner as he shines his glass.

Calhoun thinks about it for a moment before finally answering.

"I could try, I guess thanks barkeep." says Calhoun unsurely as she gets off of her stool at the bar and begins walking out of the bar.

She then approaches a ticket booth.

"Where to miss?" asks the ticket booth operator.

"Anywhere that isn't, Hero's Duty or Fix It Felix Jr." says Calhoun simply as she waits for her ticket.

"Alright, have a good night madam" says the ticket booth operator as he hands Calhoun her ticket.

Calhoun walks over to the train conductor, and hands her ticket it to him he then takes the ticket. And tears a piece off before handing Calhoun her half of the ticket.

"Have a nice trip ma'am" says the train conductor.

Calhoun simply nods her head, and taking her ticket and boarding the train.

_[I don't care where I am going really, all I know is anywhere is better than home__.__] thinks Calhoun to herself as she boards her train and takes off to her destination._

**~To Be Continued In Chapter 2~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so now here we are chapter 2 of My Fighter. I started this story out of well love for this pairing, which I never really see a lot of also it's probably most definitely crack possibly unusual. But I see some potential in most pairings be they crack canon or other, at any rate I am also a serial shipper pairing one character with multiple ones which I suppose is odd. But I can't help it I see the ship and I hop on board see another ship I love I hope on board it, anyways now I am just using boat metaphors which is babbling and I should probably get on with the story.**

**~Enjoy~**

**:::Sugar Kingdom Town Square , Sugar Rush-5:56 Pm.:::**

_[What the hell am I doing here, this place isn't me at all sugary and sweet. I like my place to be a battle ground to fight and wage war on, not this diabetes riddled death trap but still here I am I don't even know why. I guess life is crazy like that you do things and you don't know why.] thinks Calhoun as she leaves the train into Sugar Rush and walks through the candy cane forest. _

Calhoun then walks through the forest and finally arrives in the Sugar Kingdom.

Calhoun walks through the town square, seeing a variety of bakery's and factory's as well as apartments and various other buildings.

_[It's a sugary sweet candy nightmare here, sure I guess it's nice for the people who live here but not for me either way I needed to get away and here is as far away as away could get.] thinks Calhoun to herself as she walks through town before suddenly hearing what sounds like motors running and cheering. _

Calhoun walks towards the commotion, entering the stadiums from entrance and heading up a flight of stairs on her right.

Calhoun then opens a door at the top of the stairs, before ducking to get in through the door. Calhoun finds herself into a crowd of people all cheering for their favorite racer.

When suddenly a lone car shows up crossing the finish line, the lone driver then steps out of the vehicle. And removes her helmet to reveal it is none other than Vanellope Von Schweetz.

"Vanellope! Vanellope! Vanellope!" cheers the large crowd of people.

Calhoun just stares on at Vanellope.

_[Vanellope Von Schweetz, kids pretty good at this whole racing gig. Sure it took her a while but she got the hang of it hell I knew she would, kid with that big of a dream can do anything I would guess. Especially the way she droned on about it.] thinks Calhoun to herself as she watches Vanellope take in the cheers and applause from the crowd. _

_*Listen to that crowd! They love me they really do! I knew I could do this I just needed to prove I could also needed to get rid of the doo doo brained jerk Turbo, get everybody's memories back and wouldn't yah know it I am back on top. And I love it!* thinks Vanellope to herself cheerfully as she basks in the crowd cheers and applause._

Vanellope then heads through the hallway of the stadium, before marching to the locker room.

Vanellope then proceeds to unzip her racing uniform, and pulling it down her firm yet toned figure leaving her only in bra and panties. Vanellope then gets out her mismatched leggings.

Vanellope slides the first legging on her right leg which is teal striped and white, she then slides the other legging onto her left leg with this legging being purple double striped.

Vanellope then grabs her ruffled brown skirt and slides it up her legs, before finally grabbing her light mint green hoodie and sliding that over her head and onto her body.

Vanellope takes a look in her the mirror, attached to the inside of her locker checking to make sure her outfit is right and everything is in place.

_*And I am ready to roll.* thinks Vanellope to herself with a smirk as she shuts her locker and walks towards the locker room doors. _

Vanellope proceeds to exit the locker room, before suddenly seeing someone leaning against the wall.

Vanellope jumps slightly, before studying the figure more closely.

"Hello there, Madam President."Says Calhoun with a smirk.

"Geez, sergeant lady sneak up on a girl why don'tcha!" exclaims Vanellope sarcastically.

"Well I just thought, I would pay an old friend a visit." Says Calhoun with a slight smile.

"Well then you've came to the right place, so is this official candy duty?" Says Vanellope before bursting out laughing at the last part of her sentence.

"No just need to get away, for a little while." Says Calhoun stoically as she stares off at nothing in particular.

"Well another instance in which you've come to the right place, come on we can head back to my castle and talk some things out." Says Vanellope happily as she motions for Calhoun to follow her.

The two women head out front to the front of the arena.

"Hey, could you maybe stand here and wait for a little while. I gotta get my car real quick." Asks Vanellope curiously.

"Sure why not, I don't have anything else going on tonight." Says Calhoun simply as she stands out front, as Vanellope rushes back inside the arena to get her car.

_[I never usually like to wait, patience is not what one of strong suits neither is waiting so pipsqueak needs to hurry it up I can't stand here all night…I just have to calm down I can't let my anger get the best of me. Then again how can I not when my whole life as been nothing but anger sadness and fear, I fight the same war every day a never ending battle which is never won just restarted over and over. So yes I let my anger get the best of me because it is my nature it is who I am, and nothing can change that.] thinks Calhoun to herself as she stares off into the distance. _

"Hey there, sergeant battle lady you ready to get this show on the road." Says Vanellope slightly sarcastically yet happily with a sly grin.

"Whenever you are, President gumdrop." Says Calhoun slightly sarcastically as she climbs into the passenger's seat crouching down to fit into the tiny car.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Look who's developing a sense of humor, looks like I am rubbing off on yah." Says Vanellope happily as she drives away from the stadium and to her castle.

"Don't count on it, Gumdrop." Says Calhoun simply as she and Vanellope drive off into the night.

**:::To Be Continued in Chapter 3…::: **


End file.
